Sueños al Rojo Vivo
by Juri
Summary: [Universo Alterno-Yaoi] El detective Horohoro es famoso en su categoria, sin embargo, existe un ladrón que es capaz de jugar con el como nadie. Cap. 3
1. El detective de Hokkaido

**Sueños al rojo vivo.  
1. El detective de Hokkaido.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++**

_"Otro caso para el detective de Hokkaido" _la noticia aparecía en todos los periódicos de la ciudad de Tokyo, mientras la fotografía de un joven vivaracho y bastante bien parecido encabezaba la noticia.

Cada semana se podía ver uno así, y contando lo peligrosa que era la ciudad en esos tiempos, cada día se podría encontrar un articulo de este tipo.

Las andadas del peliazul como policia-detective apenas comenzaban. Quizá estuviera a punto de cumplir un año, quien sabe, lo que si se sabia es que era el detective más destacado de todo Tokyo.

Su primer caso fue uno de los que más llenaron de caos a la población:

Durante 9 meses, se decía que una hermosa mujer entraba a las discoteques, donde seducía y emborrachaba hombres (de cualquier clase social) y después retiraba sus órganos vitales y los castraba, dejándolos abandonados en uno de los tantos callejones de Tokyo muriendo desangrado.

Todo sin una sola huella.

Sin embargo, para el detective Horohoro, no fue un caso difícil. Algunos decían que era su facilidad para resolver crímenes, otros que era un mujeriego sin remedio, pero realmente eso no importaba; ahora el crimen estaba resuelto, y el detective Horohoro se había vuelto una estrella dentro de su categoría.

_"¿Cómo es capaz de resolver todos estos crímenes detective?" _se escuchaba en las noticias una hermosa mujer de cabello rosado mientras entrevistaba al peliazul.

_"Pues... simplemente es usar un poco el sentido común" _respondía de forma vivaracha _"No creo que haya ladrón alguno que pueda vencerme"_

Las carcajadas estallaron entre los presentes, a excepción de un extraño sujeto que vestía con una gabardina color beige, lentes y un sombrero negro que miraban con asco la escena.

Aquel sujeto camino lenta y pacíficamente, sin buscar la forma de llamar la atención.

Subió a un auto color rojo, antiguo, pero bastante bien cuidado. Se retiro de la escena sin previo aviso, simplemente era una persona más... ¿Quién se daría cuenta de el?

"¿Has llegado?" se escucho una voz masculina, fría y seca, mientras la puerta de un departamento en mal estado rechinaba.

"No, soy un fantasma imbécil" al parecer estaban acostumbrados a hablar así, porque el hombre no hizo expresión alguna de enojo. Se limito a mirar al cuerpo que recién había entrado a través de sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

"Nada fuera de lo normal..." respondió una chica de largos cabellos, quien ya había retirado el saco y el sombrero de encima de ella.

Entrego una minúscula grabadora al sujeto, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones que conformaban la sala del departamento.

Si es que así se le podía llamar.

Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban completamente rotos, pocos con grietas que mostraban que estaban a punto de romperse. Dos sillones, uno color azulado y otro verde con parches grises (completamente rotos) conformaban la sala, que rodeaba una pequeña mesa repleta de envases de comida china y latas de cerveza.

Una grabadora de antena rota y un colchón con un zarape pequeño encima era el ambiente que se percibía en el lugar.

_"Pues... simplemente es usar un poco el sentido común" _se escuchó después de que el joven presionara un botón _"No creo que haya ladrón alguno que pueda vencerme"_

El hombre miro con enojo la grabadora, después de mirarla fijamente y tratar de destruirla con su mirada (que podría jurar, estuvo a punto de hacerlo) el hombre de ojos dorados arrojo la pequeña grabadora con toda su ira contra la pared.

"Esto no cuesta nada barato, Ren..." dijo la mujer, mientras mostraba con una mano los tan buenos reflejos que poseía. ¿O solo será que conocía bien al chico?

"Es un pedante, lo odio" se decía Ren mientras miraba con ira hacia la rota ventana, sin prestar atención a la mujer.

"Aja, entonces para que demonios me pides que grabe esto?" dijo la mujer, sacando el cassette y arrojándolo a una pila de varios... que digo... una colección de cassettes que se encontraba al rededor del colchón "Me pides que consiga uno de estos diarios y sigo sin entender para que demonios los quieres"

"Necesito encontrar su punto débil para cometer el crimen perfecto" decía el chico, mientras se levantaba y miraba amenazadoramente a la mujer "Además, para eso te pago, no?"

Su nombre era Ren Tao, una persona mas para la sociedad de Tokyo. Solo allí.

En otros lugares como Osaka, Oita e Ibaraki, el chino era sumamente popular por la forma en que cometía sus robos y la forma en que mataba a todo aquel que se atrevía a ponérsele enfrente. A Sangre Fría, con cualquier objeto que pudiese atravesar piel lo hacia... se supo una vez que a un policía le había paralizado el corazón con uno de los diamantes que había robado, incluso muchos decían que el chico podría matar con sus propias manos.

Un peligro para la humanidad, actualmente perdido en el mundo, aunque no olvidado por nadie.

En la estación de policía se sentía un ambiente un tanto extraño, o por lo menos solo lo percibían los recién entrados ahí.

El olor a café inundaba el área junto con los comentarios de policías que intentaban sobresalir en su área, siempre y cuando obedecieran al jefe.

Ese hombre, Hao Asakura, si hablamos de gente que aun utilizaba la tiranía para su beneficio era un claro ejemplo.

Siempre buscándole el lado negativo a las cosas las pocas veces que salía de su oficina, después de estar pasando un buen rato de placer con las hermosas policías que se dejaban.

Sus ojos negros eran realmente penetrantes y la simple vibra que desprendía podria poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera... a excepción de uno.

"¡Horohoro!" decía con su sonrisa característica "¡Otro caso resuelto por nuestro detective predilecto"

¿Hipocresía mas clara? Piden demasiado.

"Gracias señor" dijo Horohoro, mientras hacia una ligera reverencia con un enorme nudo en su estomago "Es obvio que gracias a usted puedo realizar mi trabajo como se debe"

Ya lo dice el sabio dicho, Ojo por Ojo, Diente por Diente... Palabra por palabra.

Si hay algo que se sabia en la comisaría era el odio mutuo que sentían esos dos, el peliazul siempre se quejaba de la forma de mandar del jefe, mientras que el ojinegro siempre intentaba sabotear los planes del peliazul... ¡Aunque le costara a la comisaría! Con tal de deshacerse de el, haría cualquier cosa...

Nótese que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Continuaron conversando un rato, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que el otro decía, pensando en una cosa y hablando por otra. Las miradas impresionadas de sus compañeros eran sofocantes, de por si la estación de policías estaba repleta de gente, como para que cada uno estuviese viendo como platicaban el jefe y un detective, que se odiaban, platicar como viejos amigos.

Pensándolo bien... quizá tenia un poco de sentido.

Horohoro estaciono su fino auto negro frente a un edificio de buena fachada, pero alejado de la sociedad. Como a el le gustaba.

Saludo amablemente al velador que cuidaba el edificio, un hombre moreno no muy alto y con un muy extraño sentido del humor... que siempre terminaba haciendo sonreír al peliazul.

Subió al quinto piso mientras cargaba su saco al hombro, no tardo mucho en abrir la puerta del pequeño, pero bien acomodado, apartamento mientras azotaba el saco y las llaves en uno de los sillones.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, donde una suave y cómoda cama lo aguardaba... completamente vacia.

Se limito a tumbarse en ella como era su costumbre, mientras intentaba alcanzar la lámpara de una de las mesas de noche que se encontraban a su lado.

Un segundo...

Un extraño papel se sintió al lado de la lámpara, acompañado por una extraña sustancia sobresaliente fue lo que pudo percibir su mano.

La sangre del joven se helo al leer el mensaje, completamente en la sustancia roja que con tanta usualidad veía... pero jamás de esa manera.

_"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente... y tu hermana donde está?"_

Los ojos de Horohoro se abrieron como platos al leer y releer la nota... la sangre impregnada en la nota aún estaba fresca (notorio en las manos temblorosas del peliazul), mientras sentia como pequeños trozos de hielo se le atoraban en la garganta ocasionandole un frío y espantoso nudo en esta.

La imagen de una hermosa chica de azules cabellos llego a la mirada del chico mientras este se ponía la chaqueta y corría a toda velocidad a través de las escaleras.

Su hermana Pirika estaba en peligro...

**++++++++++++++++++++**

**Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Hola a todos!! ^0^ Pues heme aqui con un nuevo fic... Si, otro mas a la colección ^^UU. Esta vez ubicandome más en el misterio y el... yaôi!!!! *^______^* Lo siento por las fans de Ren o de Horo-sama (me incluyo! T.T) Pero desde hacia taaanto tiempo que queria escribir un yaôi... y el RenxHoro fue mi victima esta vez... quiza al principio no lo paresca, pero van a ver como va a tener bastante de este ^^U.

Ahmmm... si quieren continuar leyendo, pues ya saben, reviews o nada! Necesito mucha motivación personal para poder continuar con esta historia... así que ya sabran si la continuo o no! ^^U  
  
Si u leita

Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	2. Contra el Asesino

**Sueños al rojo vivo.  
2. Contra el asesino.**

**++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**_"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te he dicho que no se nada sobre el trabajo de mi hermano!" _una voz femenina se escuchaba, hablando de forma baja, pero claramente amenazada.

_"Bueno... y la pequeña Pirika lleva una buena relación con su hermano, no?"_ aquel hombre que respondía era realmente aterradora, capaz de asustar a la mas fiera de las bestias, a pesar del tono en el que hablaba.

_"¡Eso que te..." _la chica fue interrumpida por el acosador, mientras se escuchaba un intento extraordinario, de su voz, por safarse de aquello que la había callado.

_"Mmmmm... deliciosos labios pequeña" _la mujer comenzo a golpear mientras gritaba un sin fin de cosas al hombre, que al parecer, le herían tanto como los pequeños puñetazos que la chica presionaba contra el pecho del chico _"Vaya... su hermana es bastante extraña detective... hasta se parece a usted!"_

"Arrrrgh! Cínico!" el grito enfurecido del detective fue acompañado por un puñetazo aplicado a la mesa donde se encontraba la grabadora.

_"No, no es cinismo, solo digo la verdad" _ faltaba mas! Este desgraciado le estaba leyendo la mente! _"Podría pensar que le leo la mente, pero no es así, me limitó a conocerlo, por lo que he dejado esta grabación antes de que el puente sea destruido"_

El agudo pitido de la grabadora anuncio el final del mensaje, ocasionando que la mente del peliazul se nublara de repente, notándose claramente en sus ojos, ahora como platos.

Ese hombre, fuera quien fuera, había raptado a su hermana menor, y observando el desastre que había en la sala, no quería ni imaginar las barbaridades que pudo haber hecho. Comenzó a golpear contra la pared, fieros puñetazos que mostraban la ira que ahora sentía en su punto máximo. A pesar de el sangrado que se había ocasionado, parecía no sentir dolor físico alguno... dolor en su alma, solo ahí.

Se detuvo en seco observando el enorme hueco que había provocado, mientras observaba de forma amenazante la grabadora... por un momento lo había olvidado, era un detective.

_"Podría pensar que le leo la mente, pero no es así, me limitó a conocerlo, por lo que he dejado esta grabación antes de que el puente sea destruido" _el final del mensaje fue repetido y analizado por el hombre un sin fin de veces... la paciencia era algo que se le daba bastante, y como detective ayudaba mucho.

_"...antes de que el puente sea destruido" _¡Eso era! ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! El hombre de cabellos azules se levanto rápidamente mientras se acomodaba la banda que lucia en su cabeza y salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su auto.

Lo arranco de forma veloz, intentando no hacer mucho escándalo (como era su costumbre, no lo había logrado), mientras movía el convertible de forma agresiva como si tratase de romper los neumáticos.

Su mirada estaba fija en el parabrisas mientras un trueno lejano anunciaba que la lluvia se avecinaba.

A buena hora.

Llego al puerto de Tokyo donde el gigantesco puerto que comunicaba a dos extremos de la ciudad se encontraba repleto de las luces de automóviles que se movían de forma lenta por el tráfico.

Horohoro descendió del auto de forma rápida mientras lo dejaba, mal estacionado, a centímetros de la entrada del puente.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron, observando cada automóvil que intentaba circular.

_"¡Hermano! ¡Horohoro!" _la voz de su hermana se escucho a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de el... abajo de el.

Su cuerpo se dejo tirar hacia el frío y casi congelado mar, ocasionando que todos los automovilistas abandonaran sus puestos y se acercarán hacia el extremo del puente a observar que sucedía.

Ni un solo salpicón.

Después de unos diez segundos, los habitantes de la ciudad comenzaron a interrogarse entre ellos. No se veía cuerpo alguno flotando, no se había escuchado el más mínimo salpicón de agua y ni una gota había caído. Simplemente: extraño.

El cuerpo de Horohoro ahí estaba, con sus firmes manos sosteniéndose desde uno de los tantos metales que sostenían al puente. Desde abajo.

Comenzó a observar de un lugar a otro, sin encontrar rastro alguno de la peliazul. No obstante, ahí había algo.

Se acercó cautelosamente, confiando en sus fuertes brazos para no caer hacía la congelada agua que yacía debajo de el. No tardo mucho en llegar, cuando encontró una pequeña grabadora encendida.

_"¡Hermano! ¡Horohoro!" _el semblante del detective se mostró lleno de ira al ver como caía en una de las trampas mas viles y estúpidas. El sentimiento de encontrar a su hermana no lo dejo usar la inteligencia que lo caracterizaba, había actuado como una persona cualquiera... ni siquiera como eso! Como un animal!

_"No seas tan duro contigo, lo hiciste bien" _y ese estúpido seguía leyendo la mente! ¿Y ahora que faltaba? _"¿Qué falta? ¡Es fácil! No utilizaste tu grata y bien dada inteligencia detective... el puente será destruido"_

Fue tan solo cuestión de segundos cuando tres tintineos de la luz roja que se encontraba en la grabadora iluminaran la cara de peliazul, seguidas de una gran explosión.

A lo lejos, en el centro, la gigantesca bola roja seguida por la gran cantidad de humo y polvo que esta esparció, hizo que el ambiente se llenara de gritos y llantos.

El detective se tiró al agua mientras sentía como la ira irradiaba en lo más profundo de su ser provocando un calor infernal... por desgracia?

Horohoro no tardo en llegar al puerto donde observaba un sin fin de gente gritar y correr en dirección contraria al centro de la ciudad. Se quito el enorme saco ocasionando que su bien estructurado cuerpo se mostrara tras la camisa empapada que usaba.

Corrió hacia el lugar donde había dejado el auto, pero se asombro al ver que no estaba.

No hizo caso a este, se limitó a correr contra la gente en dirección hacia el grandioso centro, ahora completamente cubierto de humo y cenizas.

Sacó de sus bolsillos unos lentes obscuros y el arma que siempre usaba. Percibió como estaba a punto de entrar a la desierta zona donde había ocurrido la explosión, por lo que cubrio su nariz y boca con su brazo, después de ponerse los lentes y sostener el arma con fuerza.

Ahí estaba, el detective Horohoro, otra vez.

_"¡Suéltame pervertido!" _gritaba la peliazul amarrada desde un enorme tubo _"¡No veo razón por la que me tengas en estas alcantarillas con tus amigos rata!"_

"No sea tan dura conmigo señorita Pirika" decía el ladrón con notorio sarcasmo "¿Es que acaso no sabe del derecho del rehén? No es debido dejarla expuesta a algo... como la explosión que se percibió haya arriba"

"¿¡Y para que demonios me quiere?!" decía de forma aniquilante después de que un pequeño sentimiento de duda (y quizá culpabilidad) la invadiera "¿¡No me destruiría si mi hermano no me encontraba?!"

"¿Es que acaso yo dije eso?"

"¡No sea imbécil! ¡Claro que lo dijo!" la chica se escuchaba harta al responder.

"¡Oh vamos! ¡Uno necesita divertirse un rato! ¿Y porqué no hacerlo con un primor como usted?" Uh oh! Los ojos dorados del hombre se mostraban cercanos y fieros a los azulados de la chica. La fría mano del hombre sostuvo con fuerza la barbilla de la peliazul, ocasionando que esta no pudiese moverse hacia ningún lado.

Sus labios se acercaban firme y valientemente hacia la chica. Tan amenazante pero a la vez tan sensuales...

Los ojos negros de Horohoro intentaban observar a través de los oscuros cristales de sus lentes y el intenso humo que se percibía.

Caminaba y caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo alguno mientras volteaba hacia ambos lados cada vez que daba un paso. Su ropa pesaba demasiado, gracias a las cenizas y el agua que estaban impregnadas en la ropa. No soporto más antes de tirarse al suelo y quitarse la playera sin el mas sumo cuidado.

Ahora se encontraba caminando a tan solo pantalón y zapatos, el frío se sentía como gigantescas y penetrantes estalagmitas que invadían su piel. Esto no estaba bien, no iba a resistir...

No pudo evitar toser cuando aspiro un poco de aire al observar que las esperanzas regresaban. _"Café le Pont" _alcanzo a leer en un letrero derrumbado por la explosión a la entrada de un local.

Se apresuro a correr mientras olvidaba el intenso frío. Se estaba acercando, lo percibía.

La impresión que se llevo al llegar era esperada, pero jamás lo creyó tan impactante.

Un sin fin de cuerpos se encontraban ahí, y ninguno sin aparente vida. El olor de los cadáveres apenas y se percibía, pero la mezcla entre el café y la sangre eran un olor realmente detestable.

El hombre comenzó a espiar cada uno de los cuerpos en busca de pistas. Cada vez se asombraba más al ver la forma en que aquellas personas habían muerto. Completamente deshechos.

Encontró en manos del cantinero, o la única que ahora tenía junto a su cuerpo, una pequeña grabadora como la que había hallado en el puente. Increíblemente intacta, la activo.

_"¡Por favor! ¡Sigan disfrutando su café!" _esa era voz de nuevo, aquella voz que ahora Horohoro odiaba más que a nada _"Bien, será el último como podrán comprender... pero si ven al grandioso detective Horohoro, entréguenle esta grabación y limítense a decirle que estaremos en las alcantarillas... ¡Buenas noches señores!"_

El cuerpo del hombre que contenía la cinta se despabilo por la barra dejando a Horohoro rodeado de un sin fin de cadaveres... aunque no tantos como el odio que ahora irradiaba en sus venas.

"Ese hombre no se las va a acabar... ¡Va a morir!" resonaba la voz del detective con decisión en el careciente de vida lugar.

_"¡No! ¡Noooo!" _el grito de la chica trataba de esconder un ligero gemido saliente de su boca, provocado por las caricias que el ladrón Tao aplicaba a la joven.

"¿Porqué no? Sabes, tu hermano ya debe estar por llegar, me gustaría divertirme un rato" las manos del hombre se pasaron desde los muslos de la chica, de forma sutil, hasta llegar lentamente a sus caderas.

_"¡Tócala un poco más y no vivirás para contarlo imbécil!" _justo a tiempo, ahí estaba el detective, apuntando directamente al hombre con el entrecejo bien fruncido.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora!" los ojos dorados del chico se fijaron en el recién llegado, provocando que sus manos soltaran a la indefensa peliazul y se acercará de forma amenazante hacia el detective "Y veo que sus modales no son los mejores, refiriéndome a su ropa claro esta"

Horohoro se limitó a cargar el arma sonoramente.

"Ah! ah!" dijo de forma burlona, mientras sacaba un arma del bolsillo y apuntaba directamente, y sin ver, a la peliazul. Su semblante burlón había cambiado de forma notoria. Amenazante "No te lo recomiendo..."

**++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Wuhuuuu! suspenso!! *^^* No les encanta?!? Bueno, a mi si, siempre y cuando yo no sea la amenazada! T.T Pero por ahora, me convierto en la mala y dejamos el capitulo así D.

Se bien lo que deben estar pensando "¡Esta condenada nos prometió Yaôi y no hay nada!" pues dejenme decirles que... se acerca! En el próximo capitulo empezaremos con este adorado tema! Así que homofobicos... ni se acerquen por favor, que si esta pensado ser un poco fuerte ^^U. Por el momento, confórmense con esto, y recuerden que mientras no haya reviews, yo no continuo! (por más ganas que tenga de escribir el fic xP).

Ahhhm... lamento mucho la actitud de Ren en este fic... se bien que sus fans deben estar planeando la forma mas vil y cruel de someterme... pero no todo el fic se comporta así! T_T se los juro! Solo es una parte vital de la historia... si es que quieren el yaoi ù_u, si no, los aseguro que el chico no se comportaria así. ¡Además! Es un secuestrador... yo vivo en la capital de la delincuencia... si hablo de esto, es porque se de ello! xD (y no, no me han hecho algo así si es lo que piensan! ^^UU).

Espero sus reviews para continuar con el fic, oka oka? x3.

**Reviews.**

**Nanaka. **Pues si... intento que queda un poco fuera de lo normal... ojalá te guste! ^0^

**Kaori Koneko. **Siiiiii! *----¬* dios! quien se puede resistir al sexy Horo-sama? y al otro jovén Ren Tao? Y juntos!!!! dios!!!!! Paro cardiaco!!! xD Aqui esta la continuación... espero te guste! ^^

**k****atemi: **Pues... es la primera vez que intento con una de detectives, además de que apenas comienzo la lectura de estas (Sherlock Holmes! *^o^*),te aseguro que no quedaras decepcionada, siempre y cuando sigas leyendo .o  
  
**aya k: **Intentare no tardar... pero debo decir que la escuela me esta colgando deberes como nunca! @_x Espero tu comprensión, pero te aseguró que la actualizare lo más que pueda.

**Piyoco: **Yeiiiii! Aqui esta!! ^0^  
  
**Komachi Tao: **Pes si... intentaba hacer algo original con esta parejita, y me alegra que te vaya gustando! ^^ Incluido el misterio, ojalá sea del que te guste xP. Aqui la continuación, sigue leyendo! x3

**Kisuka: **Ahhhhm... podria ser... aunque ya lo descubrieron! xD Sin embargo... podrias limpiar la oficina de Horo... no me imagino como la tiene el condenao! @_x. He aqui el 2do. cap! ^^

Esos son todos los reviews, muchas gracias también a los que leen el fic y no dejan reviews. También a la señorita ** Eleone** y a **Nass-chan** que me apoyan como nadie... arigatô gozaimasu!

Ahm... por último me resta pedirles el grandioso favor de votar por mi fic "Anna, la itako" en los SKRC Awards (skrcawards.hanazoku.org) organizado por Bratty, Rally, Natty y Eleone, excelentes escritoras de ff.net ^^, generalmente no hago esto, pero me harian un favor gigantesco haciéndolo ^o^ (además de apoyar mis demás fics xP).

Si u leita

Juri-chan  
mashi@otakumail.com


	3. Juegos y engaños

**Sueños al rojo vivo.  
3. Juegos y engaños.**

**++++++++++++++++++++**

_**Warning: **Amigos y amigas! He aqui lo que estaban esperando! ^^ La primera parte Yaoi del fic! *^^*... bueno, no sabría bien si catalogarla como yaoi o shonen ai... pero de que hay relación la hay! así que a los homofóbicos, les recomiendo que se alejen de la ultima parte ^^._

**++++++++++++++++++++**

El detective peliazul se sentía claramente amenazando, el sudor que caía sobre su frente parecía escocerle la piel mientras observaba el semblante de su hermana, que derramaba lagrimas silenciosas esperando su muerte.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo a voz seca después de unos minutos (que mas que eso, parecieron eternidad) de silencio.

"Me alegra que comience a cooperar detective..." dijo con su ahora característico tono burlón, sin bajar el arma con la que amenazaba-...pues, por principio, baje esa arma, no me gusta que me amenacen.

"¡Hermano! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Yo es..." la peliazul fue callada al observar como el hombre de ojos dorados cargaba el arma y la apuntaba directamente a la boca de la chica.

Al ver la clara amenaza, Horohoro se limitó a tirar el arma con resignación, sin cambiar su mirada de malas pulgas al chico.

El amenazante sonrió con malicia.

"¡Vaya! El detective mas famoso de la ciudad cumpliendo las peticiones de un vil ladrón... no es divertido?" decía al peliazul con burla "¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo es?"

"Si, si lo es..." dijo secamente, con un nudo en la garganta y mirando fijamente al atacante.

"¡Entonces ríete!" dijo levantando la voz y apuntando con la pistola a los pies del detective.

"Ja... ja... ja..." en tono sarcástico, pero bien cumplió el joven.

El chico de ojos dorados miraba divertido la actitud del detective, la forma en que lo manipulaba fácilmente con tan solo apuntar un arma a su hermana.

Lo hacia bailar, cantar, imitar animales, cualquier tipo de cosas que lo harían poner en ridículo frente a toda la ciudad en donde era famoso.

"Ahora, imita a una vaca..." dijo Ren entre carcajadas malévolas. Estas estallaron al observar al peliazul posarse sobre cuatro patas sobre el húmedo y frío suelo, mugiendo como el animal que el amenazante había ordenado.

Basto tan solo un instante cuando, por detrás, llego un grupo armado de unas 6 personas. El primero en entrar, de largos cabellos castaños, sujetaba con fuerza el cuello y manos del asaltante, ocasionando que el arma cayera y Ren mostrara un semblante de enojo.

"¡Horo! ¡Levántate de ahí!" dijo Hao con claro enojo (y un tanto de diversión) en su mirada.

El peliazul se levanto rápidamente mientras sacaba un par de esposas y las amarraba a las manos del hombre de cabellos morados, recién atrapado.

Hao se dirigió, al momento de que Horo tuviera bien asegurado al asaltante, a liberar a la peliazul. Las marcas en sus manos y pies lucían graves, a pesar de no llevar un largo tiempo atrapada, las cadenas que amarraban a la joven se marcaron notoriamente.

"¡Rápido! ¡Llame a una ambulancia!" anuncio Hao a uno de los policías que se encontraba en la entrada, quien atendió rápidamente las ordenes de su jefe y corrió a buscar lo que solicitaba.

Hao se quitó su saco y lo puso encima de la joven, quien agradeció enormemente y salió de las frías alcantarillas recargada en el fuerte brazo del jefe, seguidos por mas de media docena de policías y el detective junto con su agresor, ahora capturado.

"Créeme, esto apenas comienza Horohoro" dijo Ren en voz baja, a tono en el que solo el policía que lo detenia pudiese entenderlo.

Simplemente se hizo el sordo.

Las cenizas y escombros provocados por la explosión aún cubrían el centro de la ciudad, aunque la visibilidad era más clara que antes. 

Los primeros en salir del café (ya destruido) fueron Hao y Pirika, quién aún era protegida por el saco y el brazo del jefe de policía.

Después de caminar unas dos cuadras encontraron a la ambulancia que llevaría a la chica al hospital, a pesar de los intentos inútiles para que el jefe no tuviese tantas molestias.

"Joven Asakura, por favor" decía la peliazul mientras miraba la ambulancia a pocos metros de distancia-no es necesaria tanta amabilidad, realmente estoy bien.

"Es mi deber como policía ayudarte Pirika" dijo mientras ayudaba a subir a la ambulancia a la joven-si es que puedo dirigirme a ti de esa manera.

La chica asintió con la cabeza mostrando una grata sonrisa mientras las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraban detrás de los dos y comenzaba a moverse rumbo al hospital.

"Pirika... no se te ofrece algo?" dijo Hao, acercándose discretamente, pero lo suficiente, hacia donde se encontraba la chica

"Le he dicho que estoy bien Joven Asakura" interrumpió con algo de resignación "no es necesaria tanta molestia"

"Por favor, dime Hao" dijo el pelicastaño mientras tocaba suavemente la mano de la chica. El contacto no paso desapercibido.

"De acuerdo jo... Hao!" dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonroje en sus mejillas. Desde pequeña había convivido con un sin fin de amigos de los cuales gozaba su hermano, pero jamás había recibido una caricia tan tierna como aquella por nadie... que ella quisiera.

Continuaron platicando en camino hacia el hospital de un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, generalmente evitando el contacto de miradas entre los dos. En dos o tres ocasiones que se logró, no pudieron evitar sentir como la sangre subía estrepitosamente a su cabeza e intentaban negarlo desviando la mirada una de otro.

Por primera vez... Hao Asakura _realmente _ se estaba enamorando

El chino fue prácticamente azotado por el policía que lo sostenía a la celda, mientras un grupo de tres lo escoltaba.

"Saben, conozco mis derechos de prisionero, y merezco un mejor trato que este" dijo con sarcasmo y mirando la espantosa celda.

Se notaba que hacia años no la habían usado, estaba mohosa y en muy mal estado. La litera que se encontraba ahí carecía de una pata delantera y del colchón saltaban unos cuantos resortes, los cuales no podían ser ocultados por la manta (si es que así se le podía llamar al saco de naranjas mal tejido que estaba ahí) que se encontraba sobre el.

"Te hubieras salido con la tuya su el detective Horohoro no nos hubiera llamado" comento uno de los policías, mas robustos, de la escolta.

"¡Un buen acto obviamente!" comentó otro, a lo que el chino hizo una mueca de asco.

"Pasarás la noche aquí hasta mañana que esperes tu juicio" dijo un policía secamente mientras las botas de los otros resonaban anunciando su salida "y créeme, no te saldrá el coco por ahí".

Las carcajadas de los cuatro hombres resonaron mientras salían de la pequeña prisión subterránea mientras el prisionero fulminaba con la mirada el camino que habían seguido los policías mientras susurraba algo como "y el chiste fue...?"

Después de varias horas, el joven comenzó a golpear con pequeñas rocas la pared en tono de aburrimiento, intento ir al baño para perderse un instante en sus pensamientos, pero el estado en que se encontraba el retrete le quitaba el animo a cualquiera.

Observó la ventana engarrotada que se encontraba a un costado de el, bastante alta provocando que una idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

Se trepo en el lavabo quedando a suficiente altura para que sus brazos alcanzaran los barrotes. Comenzó a sacudir de forma suave, cada vez aumentando más la velocidad y la fuerza provocando que su cabello se despeinara y terminara completamente cansado.

"¿Intentando escapar?" se escuchó detrás de el.

Ubico a Horohoro en la entrada de la celda.

"¡No! ¡Ejercitando los biceps!" dijo con sarcasmo, para dar un golpe y quedar de frente al detective.

"¿Se puede saber que te proponías con mi hermana?" dijo el detective conservando el semblante con el que había entrado, serio y frío.

"Eso es algo que no le concierne detective..." comenzó a hablar con su tono burlón.

"¡Me concierne como policía y hermano de la amenazada!" gritó eufórico "Mas te vale que me contestes o si no..."

"Ya... ya... no es necesaria tanta amenaza. Si quiere saberlo, se lo diré" interrumpió el chino, mientras miraba con sus penetrantes ojos dorados al policía.

Parecía hipnotizarlo con su mirada fija y penetrante. Lentamente, como imantados, se fueron acercando.

La ardiente respiración del chino se sentía escocer en la cara del peliazul, quien al intentar reaccionar, fue tomado por sorpresa por el atacante y besado brutalmente.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, a pesar de los inútiles intentos por el policía de soltarse, los fuertes brazos del ladrón eran demasiado fuerte y lo pegaban a los barrotes de la celda provocando una cárcel entre ellas y sus brazos.

Lentamente fue recorriendo su manos dentro del saco que protegía, o por lo menos debiera, al detective provocando que la piel de este se erizara y un sin fin de sensaciones cruzaran por todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente, hasta que al encarcelado se le dio la gana, se separaron.

"Bueno... eso tenia pensado hacer... mas claro no pude ser detective" dijo el hombre con el mismo tono burlón, no solo en su voz, también en su fría mirada.

"¡Cínico! ¡Anormal!" gritó Horohoro, después de un largo rato en que no había reaccionado.

Se retiro rápidamente del lugar maldiciendo a toda criatura habida y por haber y azotó la puerta de la entrada con claro enojo (y un poco de confusión).

"Si... seré lo que me diga detective" dijo el hombre al asegurarse que este había salido-Pero mas astuto que usted, no me cabe la menor duda.

El sonido de unas llaves resonaron en la pequeña y fría prisión, mientras se veía al enjaulado jugueteando con ellas.

  
  
**++++++++++++++++++++  
Notas de Juri-chan.  
**Wiiii! capitulo tres señores!! y un poquito de yaôi para acompañar... ya se los debía, ne? ^^ Pero bueh! Espero que les haya gustado ^^.

Espero me comprendan si tardo un poco en continuar mis fics. Ultimamente tengo muchisisimas ideas de estos... pero la escuela me trae muerta! TxT además, se acercan los examenes y tendré que estudiar =P, así que no esperen muchos capitulos de mis fics en las proximas dos semanas =.=.

Ahmm... creo que es todo lo que debo de decir... continuemos con los **reviews**! ^o^

**Nakuru Tsukishiro: **Quiza sea por el espantoso título que le he puesto xD, pero me alegra que lo estes leyendo y no pierda una lectora más ^^. Aquí la continuación con un poquito de yaôi ^^  
  
**Kaori Koneko: **Siiiii! me consta que mi niño (en este fic... el de Ren T_T) merece una recompensa... de por si hacerlo actuar como vaca es suficiente atentado contra su dignidad para que se quede sin paga alguna ù.u. Aqui esta el proximo capitulo ^^.  
  
**katemi: **Si... se descubrió pronto porque era gran parte de la historia (a menos que quisieras que atrasara el yaôi xP) Pero... no es el único misterio del fic katemi-chan! aun faltan varias cosas por descubrir ;3.  
  
**maomaomadecoruaki: **Vaya trabajo que me ha costado escribir tu nombre! @_x bastante original! x3 aqui esta la continuación.  
  
**Kisuka: **Wa! no te mueras! queda musho por leer en este fic! @_x aaahm... vere si te consigo un lugarsito con Horo-sama... pero te advierto que es mio! (TxT bueno... de Ren... sera dificil acostumbrarme a eso xP)

**Nanaka: **Pues... creo que Ren continuara comportandose así (omitiendo un poco lo del pervertido xD) durante proximos capitulos... pero aqui ta el yaoi! soportalo aunque sea por el momento! TxT  
  
**shamahoro: **Tercera vez? o.ô woa! hasta yo me sorprendo de mi poder! (eso que? xD) aqui esta una pequeña parte yaôi de la historia... entretente con ello en lo que termino x3.  
  
**Eleone: **Nu te quejes mujer, porque tu también eres así con los reviews! ù_u (xD) He aqui una aparición de Hao-kun... con Pirika! *^^* Se lo musho que te va a encantar xDD. Pues... si, aparecerán Yoh y Anna, pero (como ya te dije) solo sera un papel pequeño y sin mucha importancia ^^U. Nos vemos en el msn!  
  
**(+**Anna/Asakura**+): **Woa! tambien cuesta trabajo escribir tu nick! Me alegra que te guste como va quedando... si... Ren se esta comportando algo hentai... pero no me negaras que es divertido.. ¿o si? o.o En fin, sigue leyendo y poniendo reviews pa que yo continue! x3

Mushas gracias a ellos y a los que leen el fic sin dejar su review, pero recuerden que entre mas dejen, mas rapido continuo ^^.

Si u leita

Juri  
mashi@otakumail.com


End file.
